


first meetings

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, First Meetings, Misconceptions, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: "It's time you met Iron Man."That's all it had taken for Steve to jump to his feet and follow Fury out of SHIELD.





	first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the KONA x hyundai ad: https://twitter.com/616tones/status/1127021321571917826

"It's time you met Iron Man."

 

That's all it had taken for Steve to jump to his feet and follow Fury out of SHIELD. Steve’s not sure what he expects when he steps into Stark’s lab.

 

No, wait. That’s a lie. 

 

He has  _some_ expectations. 

 

He's read the SHIELD files. He knows that Iron Man is the most advanced weaponized suit the world has seen. He knows that Howard's kid built the armor in a cave in Afghanistan. He knows that Stark is a technological genius. A futurist. Steve expects all of these elements to reflect in the man’s lab.

 

But reality is a far cry from his imagination.

 

Stark’s lab is closer to a modernized engineering lab than something out of the future. There’s light box tables, more monitors than Steve can count, all kinds of tech scattered around numerous tables. There’s tools on every wall and then some. Privately, Steve feels a little disappointed. The most high-tech element in the lab are the Iron Man suits displayed on the far end of the lab and an arc reactor on display on the left side of the lab. And  _maybe_ the Iron Man helmet that’s got music pouring out of it thanks to the cell phone jammed into it.

 

There’s a car planted in the middle of the workshop as well. Steve’s trying to figure out the make and model when  _something_ looks over at them. It looks like...a robotic arm? It rises up in clear surprise before it ducks down to nudge a pair of legs. Oh. They're not alone then.

 

Said pair of legs kick back with a muffled, “Not now DUM-E.”

 

Next to him, Fury drawls, “You’re late, Stark.”

 

There’s a pause. Something metallic and heavy falls to the floor before the low voice from before asks, “JARVIS. Is Nick Fury in my lab?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“5PM, Sir.”

 

“Damn.” 

 

Stark rolls himself out from under the car. Steve notes the dirty blue work suit and welding mask before he takes in the rest of the man. He’s...smaller than what he’d expected. For some reason, he’d thought Stark’s build would match the armor; that Stark would be broad shouldered, tall, and buff. Instead he’s...regular sized. 

 

A little on the short side actually.

 

Stark pulls his gloves off and holds them out towards the robotic arm. “Put these away DUM-E. And put the rabbit away too.”

 

The robot lets out a happy chirp and rolls away. It pauses to pick up a rabbit plush. Drops the gloves, pauses, puts the gloves on top of the rabbit, picks up both, and speeds away. It's an amusing tableau. 

 

Stark ignores this as he comes to stand in front of Fury. “What’s so important you showed up here instead of annoy me into coming to you?”

 

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to meet Captain America. I figured I’d speed things along by bringing him to you.”

 

“Shut the front door,” Stark breathes out, masked face turning to him. Steve can’t stop himself from standing straighter, shoulders back, chest out, all that jazz. He wants to make a good impression on Stark. A husky laugh comes from Stark. It’s low and cool and sends tingles racing up Steve’s spine. “Wow. Dad was right. He  _does_ ooze patriotism. I can almost see the American flag flying behind him.”

 

That’s...how’s he supposed to take that? Steve looks in askance to Fury but Fury’s sighing. “Play nice Stark or else I’ll take him back.”

 

“I’m not a toy,” Steve points out sharply.

 

Another laugh from Stark, this one more bright but still husky. He’s got a nice voice, Steve can’t help but think. He wants to hear it without the damn mask in the middle. “And he’s got a backbone too. Good to know.”

 

“What’s that supposed to .... mean...” 

 

Steve’s confused comment trails off when Stark pulls the welding mask off and a tumble of dark hair falls out. He stares gobsmacked at the feminine face that’s just revealed itself to him. She’s an unconventional beauty with big blue eyes, a wide mouth, and a sharp nose. Her eyes sparkle like sapphires as they rake over his frame. 

 

“Well, as long as you’re here, you need to test the new suit I’m making for you. Might as well put it through the stress tests and get it over with. DUM-E?” she twists her hair up messily and puts it in place with a pencil. “Get the fire extinguisher.”

 

As she peels the work suit off her torso, Steve’s left staring helplessly at her muscular arms and toned back. There’s a small red bruise at the base of her neck that Steve can’t stop staring at. 

 

She’s...Iron Man is a...

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve plaintively asks Fury. 

 

“Safety. The less people that know Iron Man is a woman the better. And I wanted to see what your reaction would be. It’s as funny as I thought it’d be,” Fury drawls. “I gotta warn you though. If you plan on falling for her, I’m not going to be playing referee. You’re both grown ass adults and I expect full professionalism in-”

 

“I’m not gonna  _fall_ for her!” Steve splutters. “She’s! She’s....”

 

“You’ll learn to love me,” Stark teases as she returns with a dark blue suit draped over her arm. Steve starts so bad he bumps into a work tray and just barely stops it from falling over. Stark chuckles warmly. Good  _God_. She  _does_ sound better without that damn welders mask in the way. “They all do. Now, I need you to put this on. Chop, chop, Cap. DUM-E’ll show you where you can change.”


End file.
